All For You
by EbonyKittyCat552
Summary: Axel's last thoughts about Roxas and being a Nobody.


Hi hi, this is EbonyKittyCat552! This is kinda my first story, so I'd love reviews, but try not to be too harsh. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix and Disney do, and I don't own Axel, I'm sorry to say *sigh*

(And just so y'all know...the italics are Axel's thoughts...just in case anyone's confused about that)

* * *

"You're…fading away."

I looked up into that face; so like _his_, cute and concerned. His eyes were like Roxas's too, big and so clear and blue, but I seem to remember…Roxas's seemed bluer, or maybe it's just a figment of my imagination…

"Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack, you know what I mean…"

_Such an ironic statement…it's almost laughable…_

"Not that Nobodies actually _have_ beings…right?"

He was still there, staring down at me, blue eyes filled with worry and maybe a little sadness…why was he worried about me anyway? I'm the enemy…right...?

"Anyway…I digress. Go…find Kairi…"

_Just leave me alone..._

"Oh…almost forgot…sorry for what I did to her."

"When we find her, you can tell her that yourself," he said. His face was set in determined lines, but it was determination that I didn't…_couldn't_…share. I am a Nobody after all, it's not like I can _feel_ anything, right?

So much like Roxas…he would get that look too, sometimes…

Sometimes it seemed like he, out of all of us, the only one who didn't really remember his past; it seemed as if he could truly feel…

Besides, my words again were contradictory…sorry? Really, Axel, like you can actually feel remorse for what you did…

"Think I'll pass," I said, feeling a sort of sadistic amusement. "My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know?"

_Of course not…_

"Haven't got one…" I let out a humorless chuckle.

"Axel," Sora said, his voice filled with something akin to sadness, "What were you trying to do?"

_And there's the question…_

I looked up at the face of Roxas's Somebody, noting the similarities and the differences. Sora's face was so expressive, his eyes shining brightly, hair darker, a chocolate-brown instead of sandy blond, and the spikes even wilder than Roxas's. Sora made me feel…odd. It wasn't like with Roxas, not exactly…the emotions still…felt so real, so right. But I am a Nobody…Nobodies didn't feel, they didn't have emotions.

But I knew the answer to his question…and it made no sense, but I knew…

"I wanted to see Roxas."

He actually looked surprised for a moment, head rearing back, eyes widening almost comically. I had no illusions…he'd heard that name before, heard himself called it before. I didn't know if he knew just how much he looked like Roxas, despite the differences, or just how much he reminded me of the little blonde that I felt so much for…

_You can't feel, stupid._

"He…was the only one I liked…"

It hurt to breathe…it hurt to move…everything hurt…I was falling apart.

"He made me feel…like I had a heart."

_You can't have a heart, Axel…_

But it was true. Do I love Roxas? I'll probably never know, but I do know that the things I felt…they felt pretty damn real. Was it all just an illusion? Who cares anyway? I am fading away…would Roxas be waiting for me on the other side?

Or was he part of Sora, trapped forever inside this boy in front of me? Was Roxas the reason I felt…things around Sora? I don't love Sora…I don't even _know_ Sora, but he makes me feel _something_…or at least, I think it's something…

"It's kind of…funny…" I said, thinking aloud. "You make me feel…the same…"

_It's just an illusion…_

Maybe I'm just pretending…as I look up at his face, all I can see is Roxas, the cute blonde that stole my heart, even if it wasn't there to be stolen. Am I just imagining it…maybe it's just wistful thinking, wishing...wishing that he was here and you weren't? Is that selfish, to wish that Roxas was here instead of you?

I pushed the thoughts away. It didn't matter anymore.

_I failed…I failed Roxas…_

"Kairi's in the castle dungeon," I said, interrupting that disturbingly haunting thought. "Now go!"

I held up my hand and used the last of my energy to open a portal out of the dark realm. If I couldn't help Roxas…at least I could help Sora. It was the least I could do after everything. I was a traitor, a back-stabber. I killed off my fellow Organization members, betrayed Marluxia…then Xemnas, kidnapped Kairi, and turned my back on my fellow Nobodies…

And it was all for you, Roxas. It was all for you…

The stabbing pain dulled and my eyes closed as the portal opened. My mind dully registered my hand hitting the ground, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I was spiraling downwards…falling down into the suffocating darkness.

_Goodbye…Roxas…_

Nothing.

* * *

A/N: Once again, I would appreciate reviews


End file.
